Suelta mi mano
by Ryuusai
Summary: Song Fic.¿Cuan dolorosa puede ser una despedida? El dolor de no volver a verte nunca mas me duele en el alma [HoroxRen]


**Song Fic**

Disclaimer: Shaman King no es mío bla bla bla xD ya saben

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos -

Narración normal

_Canción_

**Suelta mi mano**

- Lo siento, Ren.

Lo sabía, sabia que tarde o temprano pasaría… Hubiera preferido que fuera mas temprano, antes de dejarme soñar y aferrarme a la idea de que no pasaría. Miré hacia abajo, atontado, aún sin asimilar mi futuro, el frió de la noche en aquella plaza en ese momento parecía hacerse aun mas intenso.

No estoy seguro, pero creo que tomó mis mano blancas y frías, como tratando de consolarme ¡Lo que menos quiero ahora es eso! Cerré los ojos, conmocionado, apretando su mano, no podía ser así… Tres años de felicidad, tan efímera como una flor. No podía dejarme así… más bien, no debía, a la deriva, sin su luz que siempre me guió.

Trató de explicarme, pero le indiqué, con la otra mano que no siguiera, que poco me importaban ahora sus explicaciones, de seguro si lo hubiera dejado hablar le hubiera dado mil vueltas al asunto, cosa que me habría destrozado aún mas … acarició mi mano suavemente… Cuan doloroso era eso ahora.

_No, no es necesario que lo entienda_

_Porque nunca le he sentido la razón al corazón_

_El corazón no piensa_

Traté de pensarlo fríamente, pero me era imposible ¿Cómo pensarlo? Pero pronto el frío me refrescó un poco lo pensamientos. Mi corazón se aferraba a la idea de que era una broma, una pesadilla, pero lo analicé… supe que seguramente esta era la última vez que tomaba mi mano, y que realmente dudaba verlo nuevamente.

Cinco minutos después lo miré famélico, casi desesperado, aunque mi rostro no lo demostrara, tan solo mis ojos. No quería que se fuera. Pero ¿Quién soy yo para tenerlo junto a mí? Así perdería una de las cosas que siempre he amado de el, su libertad, sus ganas, sus energías, y esa capacidad de sonreír en todo momento que lo ameritaba… cuando era mas necesario.

_No mi vida, para que te esfuerzas_

_No me tienes que explicar _

_Siempre amaré tu libertad _

_Por mucho que esto duela…_

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, quizás horas, quizás minutos… no se, pero terminó. Mi orgullo no iba a quedar así, me levanté de esa banca, intentado partir, pero el me sostuvo la mano nuevamente… Ojala lo hiciera con otras intenciones. Dirigí mi mirada a cualquier cosa que no fuera Horo, me dolía mucho mas verlo.

Me atrajo hacia el, tomando mi cintura con la otra mano, como lo hiciera hace unos meses, unas semanas, unos pocos días. Me abrazó, con nostalgia y compasión, casi desden, y estoy casi seguro de que era por lastima, por lo mismo no le respondí…

-Te quiero…-murmuró.

¿Qué quieres? Querer es egoísta…Incluso tiene muchas caras. Por eso nunca te quise. Te amé mucho, te sigo amando. ¿Cuan dolorosa puede ser una separación?

-Ren… dime algo… - pidió.

_Si entiendo que quieres hablar_

_Que a veces necesitas saber de mi_

_Pero no se si quiero saber de ti_

_Vivir así _

_Seguir así_

_Pensando en ti _

Lo alejé, me llegaba a parecer cínico, al fin reuní el valor para mirarlo a los ojos, me miraba con una expresión que no supe identificar…

-Te amo…- susurré, para al fin ir a donde sea. Me solté bruscamente de su agarre y salí corriendo, no se donde… solo quería alejarme de allí.

_Suelta mi mano ya por favor_

_Entiende que me tengo que ir_

_Si ya no sientes más este amor_

_No tengo nada más que decir_

_No digas nada ya por favor_

_Entiendo pero entiéndeme a mi_

_Cada palabra aumenta el dolor_

_Y una lágrima quiere salir _

Sentí como mis lagrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, dispuestas a salir en cualquier momento, comenzó a llover muy fuerte, haciendo que mi lagrimas pidieran salir, nadie las vería… se confundían con la incesante lluvia.

Llegué a los extremos de la cuidad, donde se extiende una interminable carretera en dirección al sur, aquí el viento era mucho mas fuerte, haciendo que mi bufanda flameara continuamente,

Por primera vez en mi vida no sabía que hacer.

Reviví el momento en que huí, podría jurar que intentó seguirme, de seguro lo perdí

_Y por favor no me detengas_

_Siempre encuentro la manera de seguir y de vivir_

_Aunque ahora no la tenga_

Han pasado dos semanas, desde el mismo día de mi ultima 'conversación' con Horo, me fui de Funbari, no soportaba verlo sonriendo como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Desde ese día comencé a vivir en un departamento en el centro de la cuidad, uno bastante espacioso por cierto…

Mi hermana Jun, que viene a visitarme seguido, dice que estoy mas delgado, que me veo demacrado. Creo que es verdad… hasta mis ojos en el espejo se ven opacos, cansados, y mi cuerpo se siente sin ánimos de nada.

¿Qué vale la pena si no está aquí? Mi vida vuelve a ser tan miserable y oscura como lo era antes de conocer a todos.

Mi padre me había llamado para que asuma mi lugar en la dinastía, acepté sin dudarlo, ya que no hay nada aquí en Japón que pueda atarme fuertemente. Vendré a menudo a ver a Yoh y a Anna, pero como dije, no hay mayores razones para volver.

Apagué mi ulular, durante esta ultima semana ha sonado mucho…. No quiero contestar, aunque desearía mas que nada hacerlo, antes que nada estaba mi orgullo, no iba a ir a llorarle. Es Horo-Horo, seguramente para preguntarme si estoy bien… solo amabilidad, nada más que eso.

Siempre fue así.

_No, mi vida, no vale la pena_

_Para que quieres llamar, _

_Si el que era yo, hoy ya no esta_

_Esta es la ultima cena_

Estoy en el aeropuerto, el vuelo a China sale en 15 minutos, casi me siento aliviado, no tendré que pasar por lugares que me traen recuerdos dulces con amargo sabor. Voy a olvidar, voy a China para no volver a llorar.

Recuerdo que lloré…recuerdos, que fácil sería acabar con ellos si no trajeran siempre sentimientos atados a ellos. La gente pasa, tranquilamente, tanto que exaspera, veo parejas felices que me hacen desear no estar en el lugar en el que estoy, alimentando mi deseo de huir.

Se que huir es cobarde, pero no veo otra salida.

-¡Ren!

Me puse de pie, rápidamente, sabiendo quien era, comencé a caminar hacia el anden, por surte faltaban 7 minutos para la salida del avión.

Entraba en el andén cuando tomó mi mano con fuerza, impidiendo que pudiera avanzar. Un calor abrasador me cubrió al sentir cuando tomó mi otra mano volteándome hacia el, ese calor… el mismo que siempre lograba sentir… amor. Pero ¿Quién me asegura que el lo siente? Quizás para el es como tomar la mano de cualquier otra persona.

Ese pensamiento me partió el alma y el corazón… o lo que quedaba de el.

-Quiero hablar contigo… - dijo casi suplicante.

-Me tengo que ir…

_Si, entiendo que quieres hablar_

_Que a veces necesitas saber de mi_

_Pero no se si quiero saber de ti_

_Vivir así, seguir así_

_Pensando en ti_

-Por favor, no quiero que te vayas así

-Entiendo, pero yo ya no quiero escucharte – le dije suavemente, mirando sus ojos, esos pozos oscuros en los que siempre adore perderme, y que ahora añoraba olvidar – No me amas.

-No es eso, yo…

-Claro que lo es… Horo, no lo hagas por lastima…Solo quiero olvidar todo.

-No sabes lo que dices, Te quiero Ren.

-Querer no es suficiente – le refute - No hay mas que decir… No digas más

_Suelta mi mano ya por favor_

_Entiende que me tengo que ir_

_Si ya no sientes más este amor_

_No tengo nada más que decir_

_No digas nada ya por favor_

_Entiendo pero entiéndeme a mi_

_Cada palabra aumenta el dolor_

_Y una lágrima quiere salir _

El último llamado para la salida del avión resonaba en el aeropuerto, lo miré triste, no me gustaba que me hablara así.

-Hasta nunca…- le susurré antes de besarlo.

Crucé mis brazos tras su cuello, aferrandome aún a la idea de que no era más que una pesadilla. El me abrazó por la cintura fuertemente, como si no quisiera dejarme ir, pero ya todo estaba perdido, me dolía, como toda acción amorosa, mantuve cerrados, tratando de memorizar el embriagante sabor de sus labios. Nos separamos lentamente, y me di cuenta que ambos teníamos en el rostro rastros de lagrimas, no pude evitar que otras mas salieran.

-Olvídame – le dije, corriendo hacia el avión - Adiós

-Nunca lo haré, Hasta siempre – fue lo ultimo que escuché, y luego dijo algo que no logré escuchar.

Por la ventanilla del avión vi al ainu, mirando en esta dirección…supe que era la ultima vez que lo vería…

Fin

(Escuchando: Can't help Falling in Love – Elvis Presley)

Canción: Suelta mi mano – Sin Bandera

;O; Es el fic mas triste que he hecho durante toda mi carrera xDU, pero no me quedó tan triste como otros .o. xD bueno, fue un intento. Volveré a mi humor T-TU

D Reviews!


End file.
